


break

by freedomatsea



Series: whisper drabbles [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Duckling, Doggy Style, F/M, Freeform, Shameless Smut, mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan freeform smut. It’s fairly undecided whether this is Captain Duckling or straight up Captain Swan, but my brain demanded that it be written as it is. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	break

His weight is heavy upon her back, her arms trembling as she clutches the sheets beneath her palms. His lips are close to her ear, whispering positively sinful words to her, words that make her skin burn and the ache between her thighs overwhelm her.

His hook is tearing into the sheets beside her hand as he uses it to hold himself up. His hips are rocking into her harder now and she knows it won’t be much longer for either of them.

Emma bites her lip so hard she tastes the metallic hints of blood on her tongue. Every thrust of his hips leaves her swearing she can see stars behind her eyelids.She feels so  _full_ and he’s hitting spots that only he has ever been able to find. 

His hand had vanished from where it had been pressed against the mattress beside her own. His fingers find their way between her thighs, rubbing hypnotic circles over that little bundle of nerves above where he’s driving himself home.

It was enough to break her. Her back bows upwards, hips rocking back fervently against his. Muscles spasm and flutter around his hard flesh as the waves of release wash over her and drag her down beneath the sea that is purely him. 

Her body aches as they collapse to the mattress, his good arm curled beneath her, keeping her close.  _Safe_. It’s so easy to fall asleep beneath him, able to forget how dangerous their lives are. Constant threats, life or death situations - things that should make anyone turn  _away_ from her. 

Yet he pulls her in closer to him, as though they can never be close enough. He buries his nose in her blond hair, breathing in everything that she is. His scruff tickles her shoulder and she wiggles beneath him, twisting her hand in beneath her to take ahold of his, their fingers twining together in yet another attempt to be  _close_.


End file.
